1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food and containers therefore. More particularly, it relates to a method for sale and distribution of deviled eggs using a convenient multi-function food display, preparation tray, and transport device providing a means for cold storage prior and after preparation, and providing a means to organizationally present prepared deviled eggs or other similar egg dishes at meals. To aid in preparation and increase recipe variety, the device and method herein further provide the user one or a plurality of prepackaged packets of filling mixtures with each having removably engageable display of indicia, such as a sticker, for labeling the filling type of adjacent displayed egg foods.
2. Prior Art
Eggs have been and continue to be, a food staple for many people primarily because they provide a convenient meal while being healthy and full of protein. A user's personal preference will most always dictate the best method for egg preparation whether it is for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.
A widely employed method for preparing eggs, which is often seen as an appetizer or side dish at picnics, events, dinners, and parties, is the deviled egg, also called egg mimosa. Typically a deviled egg consists of hard-boiled eggs sliced in half which have an internal cavity filled with the hard-boiled egg's yolk which formerly occupied the space. The cooked yolk is conventionally mixed with condiments such as mayonnaise, mustard, and other spices or seasonings for flavor.
Since the hard-boiled egg halves are, by nature, curved or rounded, transporting and presenting a plurality of deviled eggs with the filling side up can be a difficult task. Prepared deviled eggs placed on a flat dish, when transported, will tend to slide or move due to the minimal curved surface contacting the plate. Further, eggs must be covered to prevent spoilage in transport and most covers frequently contact the filling mixture and can yield somewhat of a mess when the cover is removed. Presenting the eggs to eaters on a flat plate can frequently cause the egg halves to tip when bumped or moved by an eater, which can cause the filling to spill out.
As one conventional solution, manufacturers have conventionally provided deviled egg trays having indentations or recesses in the top surface. These recesses are shaped with the general curve of the exterior of a hard-boiled egg. Positioning a boiled egg in such recesses increases the surface contact with the exterior of the egg, and lowers the bottom below the edge of the recess. This increased contact and the edge of the recesses provide a means to conveniently and securely hold a plurality of deviled egg halves for display at a party or other event where they may be presented.
Many chefs and cooks pride themselves on their recipe for deviled egg fillings. Some typical flavorings for deviled eggs include garlic, horseradish, wasabi, cheese, chutney, capers, curry, salsa, hot sauce, ham, green chilies, jalapenos, mushrooms, spinach, guacamole, sour cream, caviar, smoked salmon or other seafood, and sardines.
However, an additional problem which occurs with conventional display trays is that they lack any means for filling ingredient display to guests who consume the displayed eggs. Consumers with food allergies to certain ingredients are thus unaware of the ingredients in the deviled egg they may be choosing to consume since it is typically difficult to discern the ingredients within the generally well-mixed filling. Further, at events such as dinners, parties, or pot lucks, the person who cooked or brought the deviled eggs may not be available to answer questions about the egg filling preparation and its contents. As a result, the consumer with allergies or food dislikes may decide to pass on a harmless and delicious deviled egg simply out of a fear of the potential ingredients which may have been employed in the filling. Alternatively, if the consumer takes the risk, they may have a potentially deadly allergic reaction.
Still further, the boiled egg is a hard cooking act to master for most people. Such is probably the result of the very infrequent preparation of boiled eggs by most people cooking them. Overcooked eggs can have a green tinge to the yolk. Undercooked eggs can be too soft or be easily spoiled. Improper cooling of the eggs upon finishing cooking, can lead to cracked shells, and shells which are hard to remove from the eggs themselves.
Consequently, when users attempt to make deviled eggs, usually in larger quantities due to a party or potluck destination for such egg shaped delicacies, their problems and incorrect cooking methods are only magnified. Thus the makings for the deviled eggs to be displayed to eaters, can turn out less than satisfactory due to the poor or mistaken cooking of the primary boiled egg ingredients. As such, cooks will avoid the task due to the uncertainty of the outcome, and eaters will not be offered a very healthy food. If there were an organized manner to sell and display cooked eggs filled or with ready to fill filling provided, which easily interfaced with display or dishware adapted for deviled eggs, more would be sold and consumed.
As such, there is a continuing unmet need for a deviled egg device enabling a method for preparation, sale, and distribution, which provides for ease of purchase by eaters and cooks, along with ease of display for eaters, using a container providing secure transport, and display of the pre-prepared eggs. Such a device and the method employed to cook, sell, and distribute the deviled eggs, should additionally provide a means for identifying a plurality of flavors of deviled eggs presented on the tray configured to engage the purchased eggs. Still further, such a device and method should endeavor to ease the amount of time and skill which a person cooking such deviled eggs requires. Finally, such a method should employ a system and device to provide users with a wide variety of fillings which may be potentially employed with the boiled eggs, which most users would never attempt due to their cooking abilities.